


Lovota Devota Bitty

by bansheegirl43



Series: Bitties [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Shtuff to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Basically, this bitty is a killer. She doesn't mind killing those she doesn't care about. She is quite a bully too. But her only hope of changing is Sans, who is happy to help.





	Lovota Devota Bitty

The bitty pants heavily, dodging attack after attack. All the bitty ever knows is fighting. And she is quite good at it. Tuck her feet after her when she dodges- keep her tail behind her- keep her ears up for intimidation. She glares at the Grimby bitty, and dodges yet another fireball. This time, it grazes the tip of her ear, and she winces slightly. The Grimby was getting angry, according to how much her HP just dropped. She runs toward the Grimby, ignoring the blazing heat. She darts to him, dodging fireball after fireball. She reels back her clawed ‘paw’ and gets ready to attack. Grimby dodges just as she swipes, but she was prepared for it. She fires a gaster blaster just from behind him that was positioned to where he would dodge to, and kills him instantly.

 

She looks down apathetically at the dust, and looks up sharply as she hears a cat. She growls silently, rubbing her neck a little too roughly as she disappears from sight.

 

~

 

She runs along the concrete floor, looking about wildly as she pants heavily. A angry Edgy stray found her- he wanted her territory. He then made fun of her white fur, which was covered in ‘dirt.’ She then proceeded with the normal response; making fun of their stupid bones. Silently, and somehow he got the message- and he was quite happy to show her a great time.

 

She spots a stand with cinnamon bunnies over on the other side of the street, so she runs to it in hopes of escaping the stray. Her magic was still weak from that fight with the Grimby, so no shortcuts. Her tail trails after her lazily, swaying lightly despite the fact she was running for her life. When she was about three quarters down over the street, she heard a car. She flinches, and keeps running. She hears the Edgy behind her, and she hears him stop, screaming at her.

 

The next few moments seemed to be slow, or maybe even freeze, as she feels herself being picked up by a ‘giant.’ The giant darts past the speeding car, and screams curses at the driver as they drive away, not giving a care. The giant shifts, then looks down at her. She looks back up at the giant fearlessly, scowling if anything. Her ears are ringing, and she bares her teeth in pain as she clenches her eye sockets shut.

 

She can hear the giant murmuring to her, but she doesn’t give a care. All giants are the same, they only want a pet. Something to show off. And hell, if it means she doesn’t have to prance and dance about, wearing a pretty dress and a forced smile in fear of getting beat or hurt again, she will do it. So, she notices the giant carrying her poking her in the head lightly, a fake worried tone coming from their voice. She couldn’t care less about what the giant says- she fucking hates them.

 

So, she bites the damn finger as hard as she can. She already noticed that the hand was scaly, but her sharp teeth weren’t for show. The monster grunts in pain, letting it happen. Her voice turns to reassuring, saying it was okay, and that she can let go now. She mentions that she knows a family- they are skeletons, kinda like her. She opens a eye socket to glare at the stupid fish lady, and she sees them smiling kindly. That is when she gets a good look on her soul. The bitty sees a green-sparked white, meaning a KINDNESS monster. Huh. Never met a KINDNESS before, she thought it was just a myth. She lets go of the person’s finger, and they instantly retract it. But they are still smiling so the bitty assumes it’s alright.

 

 

“Hey, bitty, you seem more aware of your surroundings now. Sorry I scared ya, punk.” The bitty narrows their eyes at them, curling their tail into their lap. “Well, I never saw a bitty like you before. First thing’s first, lets have a doc check you out, make sure your healthy and stuff. And maybe even find out what you are.”

 

The bitty looks up unimpressed at the smiling fish lady, and crosses their arms. It’s then that the fish lady notices something. “Huh.. strange. You got bones, but they are.. fuzzy? I don’t know what you are, but I bet it’s gonna be awesome!” She smiles brightly, and the bitty scowls. The lift one of their paws, and shows off her claws that gleam slightly in the sun. Fish lady starts walking, observing the bitty curiously. The bitty scowls even deeper, and slashes her scales. Her sharp talons glide through it almost like butter, and fish lady yelps in pain.

 

 

“H-hey punk! Stop that! What’d I do?!” She grimaces, setting the bitty on her less damaged hand (other than the fact it is the one with a bleeding finger) and observes the damage as she continues walking the traffic definitely increases as they walk on, and the fish lady decides to introduce herself. “Name’s Undyne, ex captain of the royal guard. What’s yours?” The bitty scowls at her again, and lifts her paw again sharply. Undyne chuckles nervously. “Okay, names are a no-go. Got it.”

 

She walks through a door, and the bitty cringes at the music that is distantly playing and the bell jingle. She never been in a pet store, but she is not impressed. Not one bit. Undyne doesn’t notice, walking swiftly to the counter at the back of the store. A bunny lady looks up from reading her book, and jumps in surprise at the sight of them. The bunny lady has black fur, and multiple piercings in her ears. What made the bitty most angry though, is the deep blood red eyes.

 

Bunny lady silently holds out her hand in askance, and Undyne carefully transfers her over. Undyne explains herself. “I found this bitty running from an Edgy, and they ran across the street in an attempt to lose them. Almost got hit by a car. And they did this on the way here.” The bunny lady observes the two hands Undyne holds up- one pointer finger with an obviously bleeding bite mark, and the scratch that is slowly oozing blood. The bitty looks at it, smirking victoriously. The bunny lady turns to the bitty with a stern look, and her smirk instantly disappears into a unimpressed frown.

 

Bunny lady remembers to introduce herself. “Name’s Mama Cry, and I’m the caretaker of all these bitties.” She gestures to the supposed play area for the pet store, and the bitty huffs, turning themself away from the bunny. Of course, the bitties get to stay in a nice, warm, safe place. Just what she wanted to know while fighting to survive.

 

Mama Cry gestures for Undyne to follow her, and chuckles lightly as the bitty peeks open an eye socket to see where they are going. The back area is a boring old hallway- atleast to the bitty. The bitty watches as they go through a door- and sees many machines and hears so much machine. She pins her ears back, glaring at every corner as they keep going.

 

Mama Cry notices, but tries not to say anything. They walk to some type of scanner thing, and the bitty finally decides to show their anger. She slashes Cry’s finger, making it ooze blood instantly, staining her fur around it slightly. Mama Cry winces, and puts the bitty on the marble counter as she tells Undyne to watch over the bitty while she goes grab something.

 

The two have a stare off, one glaring and the other wary. The bitty smirks, and shakes their head, showing their disappointment. Undyne screeches, “WHAT!? I JUST SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE!” The bitty stops smirking, staring at the counter in thought. She never thought of it like that. But that doesn’t mean that she is just instantly going to be best friends with the giant. She growls under her breath, and coughs lightly after that. Her tail stills, and she brings up her arm to cough into. Undyne watches the thing with curiosity, and it pisses the bitty the hell off. She glares at her in the eyes, and she raises her hands to calm them down.

 

“Chill! I’ll go get Mama Cry though.” She turns, and once she’s out of sight, the bitty sighs, letting their shoulders and ears droop. They looked around with a sad look in their eye lights. They don’t know why, but they don’t like this place. It is loud, has blinding lights with all the machine lights, and smells weird.

 

She instantly perks up her ears and tenses her shoulders when she hears them coming back, and hears the ending of their conversation. “Mama Cry, how about I give them to Sans and Pap? They wanted another bitty for awhile now, and this one is.. well, different, that’s for sure.”

 

Mama Cry can be heard stopping, just out of the doorway, and must be turning to look at Undyne. “I don’t know, Undyne. Papyrus is great and all, I know Sans can handle aggression, but not Papy. He is basically still a five year old, no matter how old he actually is.”

 

“Common, it can’t hurt to try! If they think they can’t handle it, they can’t handle it!” Mama Cry must have nodded, as after she sighs, the bitty hears a small “Yesss!!!”

 

She can hear them starting to come in, and sits on the edge of the counter- crossing her arms, and glaring at them like they are the scum of the earth. Which they are. No one even bothers asking for the consent of the fucking bitty! They’re just man-made machines after all! Can’t feel a fucking thing! She feels tears prick the corner of her eye sockets, and instantly wipes them away- she can’t stand to lose her cool now. They will just laugh at her. Mama Cry speaks up, with a sigh. “Alright. You got a family now, bitty. They are skeletons.. just like.. you? I don’t know what you are really, but that’s what this scanner is for. It identifies what species you are. You look like a hybrid, but can never be too sure.”

 

The bunny walks closer, her hands out palm up, offering a ride for the small bitty. The bitty’s fur hackles up, kinda like a wolf when it’s angry, and growls loudly. The punishment for that was almost instantaneous. Her throat choked up, and she couldn’t breathe- her voice caught again. This happens every time she speaks, or use her vocals at all. She breaks into a coughing fit, and the two giants watch her in worry. The bunny lady walks forward, rubbing her back with her pointer finger.

 

This happens for a little while, and once the bitty realizes that they are trying to comfort her, she turns quickly and bites into the monster’s finger. She yelps, surprised by the sudden aggression. She sinks her teeth deeper into the bunny lady’s finger, then lets go. Hopefully the lesson is taught. No touch without permission.

 

The bitty stands up, walking towards the scanner’s direction. The counter was not attached to the machine, so she had to use a shortcut if she was going to get in it. She sighs, as she stands on the edge of the counter, morbidly looking down. It was quite far for a bitty, so she looked back up. She sees the scanner about five feet away, and focuses on it. The giants watch curiously, not knowing what’s going on. All of a sudden, the bitty is not there anymore, and is instead inside the scanner, lying on their back.

 

Their face is unimpressed as the two giants stare at her in shock, but they shake it out of their head and Mama Cry gets to work.

 

...

 

After setting up the machine, she starts the scan, smiling encouragingly at the now tense bitty, who has no eye lights in their sockets as the scanner comes to life. She is entirely stiff, even when the scanner shuts off. Mama Cry frowns in concern, walking to her. The bitty stiffly turns her head to the bunny land, her eye sockets still empty. She disappears, and Mama Cry jumps about five feet in the air (not really) when the bitty landed on her shoulder. She holds up a hand to help balance the bitty, as they seem to not know how to balance correctly. It was almost like.. she never was on someone’s shoulder?

 

The monster flinches when she feels her hand get bitten, but ignores it in favor of helping her. The bitty eventually seem to finds the best way to keep their balance, and she slowly takes her hand away. The bitty looks around, not used to being this high up. But they don't mind it- in fact, they quite enjoy it. She covers her happiness with a scowl, the tsundere she is. Mama Cry smiles, knowing how much bitties like to be high up. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up. It will take awhile for the results to come out anyways- there are quite a few types for the machine to see if match."

 

The bitty scowls for real this time, knowing what comes next. They were going to clean her themself. She takes out her claws, and digs them deep into Mama Cry's shoulder to make sure she got a hold of her displeasure. She winces, but ignores it as she enters the bathroom area.

 

...

 

She snarls, (and yes she, the bitty is a she. Just figured it'd be confusing with three she's.) biting Mama Cry yet again. She starts coughing again because of snarling, and Mama Cry smiles sadly down at her. When they took off her clothes, they were surprised to see many scars along her body- including one right across her neck. So, after Mama Cry checked the wound, she concluded that it was near to impossible to recover from what was supposed to be a fatal attack.

 

Anyways, back to the present- the bitty was almost clean now, and the copper stains were washed out easily. Turns out, not that the bitty is surprised, it was actually dried blood coating her fur. She was not surprised that Mama Cry would wash her, so she decided to make it as painful as possible for the lady. Undyne must be glad- she is leaning against the door way, watching Mama Cry wash her, wincing in sympathy whenever Cry got bit by the bitty.

 

Finally, the water shuts off, and Mama Cry picks up the soaking wet bitty and sets them next to the bathtub, on top of a towel. The bitty yawns, sleepily curling up atop of the towel, hugging their tail to their body. Mama Cry awwwws silently, and Undyne smiles.

 

The bitty might be a little.. well, biter, but they are still adorable- Sans and Pap will love the bitty.

 

~

 

The bitty wakes up slowly, the area they are in swaying gently- tempting her to go back to sleep. She does attempt to, but after a little while, the swaying stops- and she feels herself and the place she is in, which is a glass carrier she notices distantly, set on something. She yawns widely, stretching out her body. She notices the cloth around the carrier lifted up slightly from one side, and it almost instantly goes back down.

 

She sits up, and listens carefully at the sound of people talking. She hears a baritone voice, Mama Cry’s, Undyne, a shrill voice which hurts her ears slightly, and another voice that is soft, and barely hearable. “uh, pap, there ‘s a bitty?” There was a baritone voice. He seemed nervous, like he doesn’t know what to do.

 

The bitty scowls as they hear a shrill screech, and the cross their arms as the cover over her carrier gets lifted up. A skeleton giant face is what greets her, and on their shoulder is a Curly that is wearing the outfit that was featured in the ad that she saw in one of the public T.V.’s. She scowls at the giant, completely ignoring the bitty. He seems unaffected, and she huffs before looking around her. There is a much shorter skeleton, that looks like a giant version of a Sansy. But no confusion comes from the bitty- she was already aware of the fact that there are giant versions of the classics, after all.

 

She notices that Undyne and Mama Cry are nearby, both worriedly watching her. She looks back at the front of her cage, and sees who must be Pap fiddling with the lock to the glass container. He finally undoes it, then lifts the latch and slowly and carefully puts his gloved hand in to grab her. She sees the red glove, and hisses loudly, scrabbling backwards in fear. She hits the glass wall just behind her, and breathes heavily. She doesn’t understand- why did she react like that? She looks around, and sees them all, even the damned Curly, looking worried. He stops moving his hand, and she eventually calms down enough to see clearly again.

 

**~~When did she start crying?~~ **

 

She looks around the area, as the giants talk and the Curly chimes in every now and then, and spots that they set her on a green couch cushion, and that the Pap is crouching down right now with his hand still near her and in the cage. She glares at the glove, and no one but the Curly notice. The Curly chimes in again, his voice soft, “The bitty does not like your gloves for some reason, Papyrus.” Papyrus and the others move their gaze to the still unnamed bitty, and they scowl, looking at all of them before going back to glaring at the glove. Papyrus hums loudly, and turns to who is supposedly Sans.

 

“SANS!” Yup. It was Sans. “YOU TRY! SHE MIGHT LIKE YOU!” Sans nervously nods, and Papyrus moves away after pulling his hand back out. Sans takes his place carefully, and puts his hand in the carrier, palm up. She looks at his face, then his gloved hand. The only difference between their gloves being that his were grey. The bitty stands up cautiously, and with wariness, walks to the hand. Her gaze is so focused on the hand, that she almost misses the looks on Mama Cry and Undyne’s faces. Almost. They do know how she reacted last time someone offered their hand before Papyrus. (That part where she growled and hackled her fur at Mama Cry)

 

She darts her eyes to Mama Cry, and then disappears from the spot she was in. They all gasp, looking around everywhere for her. Sans stands up, only his eye lights moving as he looks around. He then feels a sudden weight on his right shoulder- and he shoots his eye lights in that direction calmly. He sees the bitty, her smirking as they watch the others look around for her. He chuckles, and the bitty shoots him a smile. He lets out a laugh loud enough for the others to hear at that, and they turn to see Sans and the bitty looking at each other proudly.

 

Mama Cry gasps, holding her paws to her mouth. Undyne smiles, putting her hands on her hips. Papyrus smiles brightly, and the curly does too. Sans looks at them all, and looks back at the bitty.

 

“Welcome to the family, Lovota.”

 


End file.
